Amethyst Angel Adventures: Glimmer's Game
by KhaosOmega
Summary: In an effort to gain enough data on Capitol crimes, Anise Azeat goes undercover as District 1's Glimmer and enters the Hunger Games. With the real Glimmer giving her clearance to use her abilities when needed, who knows how long Anise will need to be active. Rated T for blood, and lots of it.


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All notable references, sans the Amethyst Angel codename, belong to their respective owners; the exception is mine. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Infiltration**

Nobody had sensed it happen. Somehow, in District 1 of Panem, Glimmer had mysteriously warped out completely undetected and a new one reappeared in her place. This new one was actually a disguised Anise Azeat; the real Glimmer was in a protected XQ Side Dimension 989 working on uncovering enough data concerning the crimes committed by the Capitol, especially concerning the annual Hunger Games, in which 24 kids, one male and one female per district between ages twelve to eighteen, were forced to fight to the death in an arena controlled by the Capitol. Good news for the disguised Anise was that she and Glimmer were the same age, therefore when Anise got the signal to assume her true form, independent of transformation assumed in, there wouldn't be a potential age issue. Normally the extremely beautiful Anise had very long wine red hair containing numerous pink highlights, but in the form of Glimmer she had blonde hair that only reached about two inches beyond her shoulders. Also, in the form of Glimmer, Anise's usual outfit was replaced by a look that seemed to sparkle quite a bit. Then again, District 1's industry to the Capitol was luxury items, hence the source of the sparkle effect being numerous gemstones placed on the outfit.

"_Anise, i realized i forgot to tell you something before you duplicated my form._" the disguised Anise heard the real Glimmer say in her head. To cut down on the odds of Anise talking to herself in disguise, Glimmer had learned how to communicate Psychically so nobody in her home dimension would be any the wiser.

"_Let me guess, Glimmer's actually just a nickname._"

"_Wow, you figured that out a lot quicker than i was anticipating. My real name, which you should listen for during that 'Reaping' event in two hours time, is Jasmine Kendall. Fortunately i've managed to secretly mod the reaping bowl so that my name being pulled is way more likely especially since the Capitol passed a new rule concerning the Reaping banning people from volunteering for the person whose name is originally drawn._"

"_Did you mod who gets picked from Twelve? I'll admit i don't think i'd be able to handle the Everdeen girl, especially as i've heard she scored an eleven in training._"

"_Actually i did. Eleven's female has been changed as well, courtesy of her giving Katniss the idea that ended my counterpart's game concerning those genetically engineered wasps called Tracker Jackers. Also, when the eliminated contestants are lifted out via the hovercraft, this particular one's been hijacked by XQ; GX Moon Angel Jennalynn Fenton and your blonde ZK3 teammate are both on board to handle the healing of the fallen Tributes. No idea how Rochelle gained healing powers, though._"

"_She earned them as a result of breaking up a Team Vexus-issued rape on GA-002 in the GZ system, along with the hairband and hair clips. Also, this took place before she met me but after she unintentionally ascended into the XZ Series Super Saiyan 4 state, putting her at her current five foot nine frame._"

"_Rochelle's only 5'9? She looked six-two to me._"

"_That's cause she's got those platform sandals on, silly. That's why when you first met me in all likelihood you thought i was six-one when i'm actually just five-eight._"

"_Well, that clears that up. But what about Jet? He looked five-eleven to me._"

"_That's his base height. I have, though, seen him make it up to six-six thanks to that cross-gender option he picked up when he acquired Ice Star._"

"_Only six-six? Hollie said she's seen him reach six-nine once._"

"_That's his Nova X form she's talking about. Though i think it might be more along the lines of six-ten, i've never seen him assume that transformation before. He's usually taking one of the first three, but when he does he has a tendency to leave the form online for a while longer and it's usually me who gets him to revert. Even though he did beat me to the punch line concerning that topic two missions ago._"

"_Also, whenever a situation during the games necessitates one of your abilities i'll give you clearance to use the ability in question. One possible instance concerns those Tracker Jackers i mentioned earlier, which'll be when i give you clearance to use both Solid Transparency and the Random Sword Draw; due to the Tracker Jacker venom being a potential power booster to Starcalibur your signature blade'll automatically be the result of the latter. But there is one thing concerning the other entrants' survivability i should mention._"

"_What's that?_"

"_District One, where i'm from, is what's considered a Career district, and those Tributes from both One and Two tend to team together to score a few eliminations at the beginning. You're gonna have to take someone from another district out in the opening mayhem._"

"_What about District Four?_"

"_Dang, i totally forgot about Four. That's a Career district as well. How else would you manage the Starcalibur Tracker Jacker method with Solid Transparency online? Good thing you thought about that. I'll log off the communication for now, so you don't miss the call for the Reaping and who gets picked. Good luck, Anise._"

"_Roger that._" With that the Psychic communication ended, and just in time for the signal that meant the Reaping was about to begin. District One then began to get seemingly chaotic as everyone went to the district square to find out who would be chosen for the Hunger Games. Identification at the scene was having to give a little blood (there was a slight anomaly when the disguised Anise was identified as Glimmer, but the procedure then continued through the line behind the normally red-haired girl. Positioned among the sixteen-year-old females, one thought concerning the identification method popped into Anise's head.

'_That probably boosted my power level a couple points. Better check discretely._' the disguised redhead thought to herself. Sure enough, it had gone up a small amount, to four trillion and ten from four trillion on the dot. That was a bit of a difference between normal Saiyans from Dragon Ball Z and XZ Series Saiyans like Anise. Though both types went up after intense training and near-death experiences, XZ Saiyans gained power level bonuses on just about anything potentially harmful; three missions prior Anise had experienced a thirty-three percent Zenkai that got her to four trillion due to the dark aura of the Shadow Queen (who had been fused with the Team Vexus leader while Anise had merged with her two ZK3 teammates). That was when the District One escort, a female with wild green hair ('_probably a wig_' thought Anise upon seeing it; Jennalynn Fenton naturally had green hair) and a seemingly all-green outfit that included a pair of four inch high heels walked onto the stage where a microphone and two large glass bowls were positioned.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to decide who will participate in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Now, i don't want anyone volunteering for who gets picked because of the new law passed by the Capitol, specifically to ease the Reapings in this district. We'll start with the males this time." the escort said, in a voice that reminded the disguised Anise of Eta ('_She has another thing coming, that Eta, for blocking Natsume's ascent when mine was triggered._' Anise thought), then reached into one of the glass bowls. When her hand came back out there was a piece of paper in her hand.

"Representing District One for the males is Marvel Davison." With that, a brown-haired male of around seventeen walked up to the stage, and then the escort reached into the other glass bowl. Proved to be quite a challenge as the slips of paper started going all over the place inside the bowl. Anise, though, was quick to activate her Psychic powers unbeknownst to everyone there. Messed up the trajectory of one slip, with the target name on it, sending it right into the escort's hand.

"For the girls, the entrant is Jasmine Kendall." That was the cue for the disguised Anise to approach the stage. Ten minutes passed before Marvel and 'Glimmer' entered the train that would take them to the Capitol to begin the main stretch of training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is all for chapter one. The next chapter will begin the main stretch of training for the Hunger Games. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. See ya.**


End file.
